crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzuki Keizou
Suzuki Keizou was the First Head of The Front of Armament. He along with Hasegawa Sadamasa, Kadota Youichi, and Ooshima Eizou founded The Front of Armament. He was also the one who came up with the name of The Armament. He is considered a great man by his comrades and even other gang leaders. Eastern Mid He was called K-Zou from the East during his middle school year. Senior He had a final fight between him and his greatest rival, Ooshima Eizou and lost the fight. 'TFOA' 'Founding The Front of Armament.' Before the armament was created, anyone who wanted to enter a gang had to enter an established gang like Hyakki, Kyouya, Skeleton, and Back-Teria. Suzuki Keizou was called out to a meeting with three Hyakki members who wanted him to join Hyakki because one of their leaders, highly valued him. Keizou then started singing a song and defeated all three Hyakki ﻿members. Monta and Hasegawa watched the whole thing and Monta tries to sneak attack Keizou but Keizou saw him and punched him in the face. Monta says that this make it the eighth time he lost against Keizou. Hasegawa asked Keizou if he had chosen to enter Kyouya since he beat up the Hyakki members. Keizou tells him that he doesn't plan on entering either gang because he wanted to create his own and invites both of them to join him. They join up with him and he tells them that he set up a meeting tomorrow night and invited other people who he thinks will also join him. The next night when they go to the meeting place but nobody shows up. When Hasegawa and Monta comment that not even Shouhei has shown up, Keizou tells them that he didn't call Shouhei because he don't want to interfere with Shouhei's dream. Then the least likely person that Hasegawa and Monta expected shows up, Ooshima Eizou, who was Keizou's greatest rival in middle school, so it surprised both of them that Keizou called him. Eizou tells them to follow him and when Monta and Hasegawa started complaining, Keizou tells them to relax and follow him. Eizou takes them to a warehouse where Hyakki member that are of the same year as them are meeting. Eizou tells them to go and fight those guys. Before going into the warehouse, Keizou gives Eizou a piece of paper and tells him that the gang's name is written on it. He tells Eizou that he is fine with Eizou being the Head and to watch them fight. Keizou tells the Hyakki members that they are in the middle of creating their own gang and are not here to greet them but to fight them. Keizou fight the Hyakki members and smiles when Eizou joins the fight and states that he is with The Front of Armament. When they were going home after beating the Hyakki members, Eizou tells Keizou that because he got the whole thing started, he should be the head to which Hasegawa and Monta agreed with. That night, The Front of Armament is created. 'Fight against Hyakki' Since Keizou, Hasegawa, Monta, and Eizou attacked Hyakki members, they started a war against Hyakki. Keizou was surrounded by Hyakki members and beaten and left lying in the street. On another night his apartment is surrounded and told to come out and fight. The next night, an injured Keizou along with an injured Hasegawa, Monta, and Eizou raise the armament flag and fight a big group of Hyakki members. They were greatly outnumbered and beaten. Keizou visited Hasegawa even when he couldn't really get out of bed and bought him sushi and told him they would get up from this and that he is sorry that he dragged him into this. One day, Shouhei asked Keizou to let him join the armament. This surprises Keizou because he thought that Shouhei didn't want to fight anymore and he also has a job and his dream. Shouhei tells Keizou that he don't want to fight anymore and he is busy with his job and his dream, but he can't sit back and watch his friends get hurt. After Shouhei joined, so did Suzuran freshmen, Miyagi and Ozawa and Hirama from Takiya. All eight were prepared that night to fight Hyakki, but only one man shows up. He looks all eight armament members in the eyes and point to Keizou and say that he must be Suzuki Keizou. He tells them that Hyakki will not show up and leaves. They later found out that man was the President of Hyakki, Chuujou Akira and that Hyakki accepted the existence of The Front of Armament. After that, one by one, more people have joined The Armament and when they reached nineteen members, they added the skull logo to their uniforms. 'Fight against Back-Teria and Skeleton' The fight with Back-Teria happened when Back-Teria attacked First Generation Front of Armament's member, Ozawa Shinkichi. Keizou ordered The Armament's members to find Yamagami from Back-Teria since he order the attack. He stops a middle school kid that was attacking Shouhei with a wooden sword and told the kid to tell him what happen. They find out that he was there avenging his friends that Shouhei beat up. Shouhei tells the kid that his friends, the Kunou Twins drained their fuel tanks so Shouhei beat them up. The kid apologizes for attacking Shouhei. Keizou like the fact that he came all the way here to avenge his friend, so he introduces himself and asks the kid his name. The kid tells him his name is Sugata Kazushi. Later that night, First Generation Vice Head, Hirama calls Keizou and tells him that they have located Yamagami. The Armament surrounded the building where Yamagami is in and when he tries to run away, he was blocked by Keizou who punched Yamagami once which cause Yamagami to start crying and apologizing. After that, Back-Teria's top Heads started fighting The Armament. After their fight against Back-Teria, The Armament also fought against Skeleton. After TFOA He, along with the other original eight members are living an honest lives and considered as legends to all future Armament members. Fights * Keizou vs. Eizou - Lost * Keizou vs. Monta - Won, eight times Category:Characters Category:The Front of Armament First Generation Category:Worst Gaiden